


Alive or undead.

by Mopsieflops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Halloween, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers ahead:, Vampire Eren Yeager, Vampire Hunter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, mention of Petra Ral - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: Levi, also known as the most feared vampire hunter in town, savior of those who fear the creatures of the night that lurk behind the corners to drink their blood, has lost his beloved fiancée two years ago to a redheaded vampire.





	Alive or undead.

It had been two years to be precise.

Two years since the love of his life had been taken away from him by one of those filthy, murderous blood suckers.

But Levi always got the last laugh, especially when he would slice their throats and pierce through their hearts with the crosses that he had carved himself. Enjoying how their dark blood would trickle down their bodies, coming together in a puddle and flow to the center of the earth where they belonged.

He was never a religious person to begin with, but he did enjoy the thought of those monsters burning till the end of time in the dark, fiery pits of Hell.

But this particular date was different.

Today, of all days, he would put his crossbows, wooden spikes and his usual mindset of the most feared vampire hunter to the side. Instead he would remember how the heated tanned skin felt against his own. How his warm breath used to tickle the the side of his neck, giving him goosebumps every time just from thinking about it. How he would playfully nibble on his fiancée’s earlobe as they both enjoyed each other’s company, not being able to get enough of each other.

Locking the doors, and lighting some of his favourite candles around Eren’s portrait that rested on his nightstand; the raven closed his eyes, sending his thoughts to the brunet’s soul that must be out there somewhere. In a place where he might be able to hear his calls, but where he would never be able to return them.

The thought alone made him feel at peace, even more so when he crossed the date two weeks from now in the back of his mind. November 14th, the day where he got to impale the redhead’s heart two years ago, and how he got to watch how she let out her last broken breath with nothing but fear swimming in her eyes.

‘Bitch deserved it,’ he thought to himself, but found himself regretting not torturing her wandering soul a little bit longer before he got to relish in the sight of her body turning into ash, after he had set her damaged body on fire. Making sure that there was no way for her rotten soul to come back, if that was even possible. Can’t be thorough enough with those beasts.

He took one last look at the bright smile that his fiancée gave him right beside him, before he blew out the candle and drifted off to dreamland where he would bask in the feeling of the brunet’s body warmth and caring, soft voice.

A loud noise interrupted his well deserved sleep, making him jump up and grab both a gun and a wooden spike that he always kept hidden under his bed.

There is no way a vampire would be able to enter his house, they had to be invited to be able to enter a place, or they would have to own it. And Levi was the only person _alive_ that owned the house.

Both his mother and his beautiful Eren had been sent to another dimension where he wouldn’t be able to go before he had fulfilled his life’s purpose of killing every damn blood sucker that dared cross his path.

But even though the chances were less than zero for a carcass to enter his household, he still made sure to hold a firm grip around the wood as he walked down the stairs, closing the distance between himself and the noise in his living room. The sound of blankets and teacups moving around somewhere close to the sofa filling up his ears.

Wanting to call out to whoever was inside right now, but deciding that the element of surprise, his usual forté, had to be treasured to be able to frighten whoever had the audacity to enter his home without permission.

As he had made his way down the stairway, he walked past the front door before he got to turn around the corner to look at whatever was going on in his dark living room.

Noting how the front door didn’t seem to be broken, or showing any sign of resistance, he would have to be lying if he said he wasn’t frightened at this very moment. Usually he would be able to tell if something was amiss in his house almost instantly, but the thought of the unknown lurking around in his home sent shivers down his spine, something that he wasn’t used to feeling in the safety of his own house.

The noise grew louder, but stopped as soon as the raven had stepped on a wooden plank that had made a creaking noise that had echoed through the entire house.

“Fuck,” he cursed to himself, figuring that his cover had totally been blown away and deciding that he would have to jump from behind the corner at the highest speed possible for him to be able to startle the person.

“Don’t you dare move!” he yelled while he dashed forward and turned his focus towards the area where the previous noise had been coming from.

To his own surprise, there was nothing, or rather no one, to be seen anywhere near him. Making him wonder if he had been imagining the noises, but he knew better than that. His ears had never failed him before and his gut was telling him to not lose his focus.

There was only one creature who could play with your head better than Levi could and those were: “Vampires” he rumbled as he dropped his gun and held the wooden spike right below his face. Angling his arm in a way so he would be able to fight and act as quickly as possible if the monster was going to try to trap him.

“I know you’re here blood sucker, might as well greet your death with open arms.” He said coldly all while his eyes skimmed the surface, trying to find something that wasn’t at his usual place, but he only found the coffer in the middle of living room having been opened and the insides sprayed onto the sofa.

“Eren’s stuff…” he trailed off, “How dare you touch his things!” He growled through gritted teeth, baring them like the animal that he was about to fight.

The sound of something moving as fast as the wind dropped behind him, forcing him to turn around and swing his spike towards the place where the creature’s heart would be.

But he stopped.

Dropping the spike, along with the last strain of dignity that he had held onto that had kept him from falling apart as his eyes met the emerald gemstones that he has loved so much for so many years.

“E-Eren…?” he sobbed as he dropped down onto his knees. Eyes still holding onto the ones that were piercing right through him, accompanied with the tanned skin that was screaming at him to be touched, making him feel like the world that he thought he knew was crumbling apart.

“H- how are y-” but his question was interrupted by the cold fingers that cupped his cheek, forcing him to get his mind out of the maze that he had found himself in and remember that there was an actual vampire in front of him. A creature that had nothing else on it’s mind than sucking blood out of innocent people. A body with no soul in it trying to survive of the lively liquid that streamed through people’s veins.

“You monster!” He screamed as he reached towards the spike that he had just dropped but found that it had been kicked away, so far out of his reach that it wasn’t possible for him to grab it before his arm would have been cut off or grabbed to be bitten down onto.

“How dare you look like him!” He roared as he swung his fist to meet the very face that he had dreamed of so much and the lips that he had been dying to kiss again.

It has to be a mind trick, it just has to be, Levi thought, helplessly trying to assure himself. Pushing himself to get his body back up and fight the creature bare handed if he had to.

Crawling back up onto his two feet before the vampire was able to recover from his raze, the raven swung another fist at him to find it being grabbed into a cold hold that didn’t plan to let him move before he would be utterly destroyed.

Swinging his left fist instead, at full force to only find it being grabbed into a similar hold; he decided to use his feet to try and kick the creature away from him as far away as possible so he would be able to get a hold on the wooden spike to pierce its heart with.

“Levi calm down!” the latter cried out, his voice sounding far too much like his fiancée’s which made his knees wobble and tears stream down his cheeks even though he tried his best to keep himself in check. Trying to stay in the right state of mind to fight for his life and everyone else’s. Even if that meant letting go of the warm memories of his love to be able to kill the creature that stood in front of him that had taken his appearance.

Feeling weak under the hold that he had found himself in, both mentally and physically exhausted from the torture that he had been through the last few minutes that had seemed like an eternity, the raven had the push every fibre inside of his body to not submit to this creature.

It was hell, pure torture to fight something that looked and sounded exactly like the man he has loved and fought for for so many years...  and for the first time ever; he wanted to give up.

“Levi please, it’s me Eren. Eren Jaeger.” The creature called again, keeping his mind game going, injuring Levi’s soul even more even though he hadn’t known that was even possible.

“Stop it!” The feared vampire hunter cried out while darting his eyes away from the figure that resembled his beloved.

“How do you think I got in?” The being spoke in a much softer tune and let go of one of Levi’s fists that he had been holding in a death grip til this very second.

Noting how it was rummaging through his pocket and how it held a keychain in front of Levi’s face, the latter could feel his heart beating in his chest and his breathing stopping for a full minute before he was even able to register what was happening in front of his eyes.

It was holding the very keychain Levi had gotten Eren as soon as they were officially living together, and when he took a closer look to the hand that was holding the metal in front of his face, he could see how it was even wearing the very same ring that they had bought together. The ring that formed a pair with the one that was hugging Levi’s ring finger and was a symbol for their devotion and love for each other.

“How else would I have been able to enter the house Levi?” The brunet spoke again, now letting go of the other fist that he had been holding and using both of his icy hands to cup Levi’s cheeks and using his thumbs to wipe the tears off of his face.

“I used the key that you gave me, and was able to come in without an invitation because my name is still on the certificate. I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to come back sooner but… I had to learn to control it first,” the last sentence coming out barely above a whisper. The air that it had blown out feeling cold on Levi’s skin, but he felt safe in the hands that were cupping his cheeks and that were gently drawing circles onto them.

“Wouldn’t want my hot vampire killing fiancée to come after me if I wasn’t able to control myself right?” The brunet laughed awkwardly, but a hint of fear still clear in his voice.

While the one that resembled Eren in every way kept on firing these words at him; Levi wasn’t capable of doing anything else except staring open mouthed, only being capable of letting a whimper go past his lips.

Completely frozen in his place, he saw how the creature got something out of the bag that had been hidden under the blankets. The very same bag that Eren had been wearing when Levi had seen him being dragged into darkness by the well known vampire Petra.

“I even kept my diary if you’d like to see it?” He asked as he stretched out his arm with the notebook in his hand.

“Or some other time…” He trailed off as he saw that the raven wasn’t even moving a muscle.

Noticing how the vampire stood in front of him again; Levi raised his head to note that he could see it’s face more clearly now. No dark circles, eternally young skin, hair that seemed more like silk and when his eyes trailed down his neck, he could see a raised bitemark kissing his skin.

“Wha- what happened?” He finally managed to ask even, though he still had to be careful around this creature and be prepared for whatever trick it would be playing on him. But who was he kidding? He was long gone already, trapped in the image of his fiancée being brought to him once more.

“Petra drank some of my blood before she forced me to drink hers and snapped my neck,” The being said cold heartedly as it rubbed its hand over the scar.

“You still don’t believe me do you? I would have figured this much, so I saved the best for last, my love.” The brunet said proudly, inhaling a deep breath before it parted it’s lips again to speak to Levi.

“Vanaf het moment dat ik mijn ogen op jou had gelegd, wist ik dat ik de jouwe zou zijn.”

The words were like an antidote to the raven’s body. Feeling how his blood finally started to stream normally through his veins again, how his breath wasn’t stuck in his throat and how the lump in it was disappearing into thin air. How his hands stopped sweating and shaking, and how his slender fingers reached out towards the cold, but still sun-kissed skin that had been his to touch ever since they had met. How his legs were finally strong again and were moving his body towards the one that had been stolen from him two years ago and how his previously strained arms were wrapping themselves around the all too familiar waist.

“You came back, my Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this 'Halloween special' (god I sound so fancy saying that) and if you did; please don't forget to leave a kudo and/or a comment!
> 
> You're always free to drop by on my tumblr which is: attack-on-stalking.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
